elderscrollsfandomcom_id-20200214-history
Console Command (Skyrim)
Console Command, disebut juga 'CC',adalah alat permainan yang dapat diakses oleh pemain yang memainkan Skyrim dalam konsol PC, Alat ini memungkinkan pemain menerapkan berbagai perubahan pada game. Untuk keyboard 'Bahasa Inggris-Amerika' pemain dapat membuka Console Command dengan menekan simbol (~) , tapi untuk keyboard 'Bahasa Inggris-Britania Raya' simbol yang harus ditekan adalah( ` ). Cara Pemakaian Console Command Memasukan Kode *Kode tidak terlalu sensitif terhadap hurud kapital; "a" sama saja dengan "A". *Kode diperlihatkan sebagai: kode <#> :*Simbol < dan > tidak dimasukan, dan simbol # harus digantikan dengan kuantitas nomor yang diperlukan. *Kode untuk mendatangkan benda ditulis dengan: Player.AddItem <#> :*Jika kita menginginka 500 Septim, Kita tinggal menuliskan: ::player.additem 00000f 500 Target Untuk menargetkan suatu benda/objek, Buka Console Command dan tekan benda/objek tersebut. Nama benda/objek tersebut akan ditampilkan didalam CC, selain itu akan ditampilkan juga kumpulan kode yang biasa disebut juga reference id/ref id.Contoh penggunaan Target adalah *SetHealth <#> dengan menargetkan suatu benda/objek lalu memasukan kode tersebut, maka kita dapat mengubah Health dari benda/objek yang ditargetkan tersebut, <#> tanpa < dan > adalah jumlah kuantitas yang diinginkan. * Sedangkan Player.SetHealth <#> akan mengubah jumlah health dari pemain. Kode Ringkas atau Panjang Kode Ringkas seperti namanya, menunjukan bahwa kode tersebut adalah kependekan dari suatu kode Panjang.Contoh : *ToggleFogOfWar adalah Kode panjang. *TFOW adalah Kode Ringkas. Halaman Berisi Variabel Id Toggle commands Targeted commands *Kebanyakan "Target commands" dapat digunakan pada player dengan menargetkan diri sendiri atau menambah awalan Player. pada jendela console. Bebearapa perintah, seperti Kill dan Disable akan menngakibatkan crash pada game saat ditargetkan kepada player, sementara yang lainnya akan menghasilkan hasil yang tidak diperkirakan. Quest commands Player commands *Most "Player commands" can be used on any NPC by left clicking them while in the console window, and typing the code without the Player. prefix. *The addperk command does not seem to work on NPCs, as they seem to rely upon the perks assigned to them. |- |player.setscale # |Sets height for character. Use Tsun as an example for height. He ranks 1.23 on the height scale. Other List of locations accessible only through Console Commands Not a complete list: *Bard Holding Cell *Dead Body Cleanup Cell *DLC1 Item Holding Cell *DLC1LD Holding Cell *DLC1LD Quest Holding Cell *Do Not Delete - Not A Test Cell *Dremora Holding Cell *Editor Smoke Test Cell *Elsweyr *holding cell *Marker Storage Unit *Raven Rock Holding Cell *Windhelm Pit Movement Bugs *Kill command: Pada mode third person, pemain dapat masuk ke console dan men-select mereka sendiri, dan menggunakan perintah kill. Ini akan menyebabkan sang Dragonborn tewas. Namun, ini dapat dengan mudah di-"glitch". Jika Dragonborn masih terpilih dalam console, perintah "resurrect" akan menyebabkan masalah yang besar. Pertama,sudut pandang akan tersangkut di mode third person dari sudut yang terlihat pada saat kematian. HUD akan tidak terlihat, kecuali pada saat pemain merungkuk. Animasi akan juga rusak, i.e. memegang Iron Dagger tidak akan selalu terdaftar oleh game, sehingga animasi "Fist" (tangan kosong) yang akan terlihat. Iron Dagger tersebut masih akan digunakan di tangan. Ragdoll physics juga masih berlaku pada keadaan ini **Ini dapat diperbaiki dengan diserang seorang Greybeard menggunakan Ice Form. es:Comandos de la consola (Skyrim) it:Comandi Console (Skyrim) ja:コンソールコマンド (Skyrim) pl:Konsola (Skyrim) ru:Консольные команды (Skyrim) en:Console_Commands_(Skyrim)